Of Bookstores and Stalkers
by olimakiella
Summary: Draco is avoiding Harry because of the affect the brunet has on him. Harry rather likes the effect he has on the blond.


Of Bookstores and Stalkers  
Author: **olimakiella**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: H/D  
Words: 2, 800  
Warnings: Please observe the ratings and do not read if you are not old enough in your country to read it. No books were harmed in the making of this fic.  
Disclaimer: this story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement in intended.  
Author Notes: this gift!fic was dedicated to **bryoneybrynn** who's birthday is on the 27th May.

---

Draco hated the purple robe he was wearing. The robe, however, was the uniform to the bookshop he worked in. _Brian's Brilliant Book Store_, though unfortunate to have that name, was one of the most popular book stores in the wizarding world and it's expansive selection challenged all others. Draco, though he didn't really need a job, worked for 'Brian' because he was a hard worker, the job allowed for many breaks, he was easy on the eyes, he actually knew how to work with people and, best above all (to Brian anyway), he never _actually_ cashed in his paycheques.

Having a fortune, though fun, wasn't going well for him and he found, after getting bored of travelling, sitting around the house all day was getting old. Plus he realised his weakness for at-home shopping so he decided to find a way to stay out of the house before he began ordering like crazy out of catalogues again. The store wasn't so full, it never tended to be unless it was the end of summer or a new bestseller had been published. He enjoyed the time here and the job had many perks. Despite the awful uniform, which did nothing for his complexion, he got to socialise with people other than his friends who, after a certain amount of time, jarred the nerves a bit. It also afforded him a constructive use of his time. The best reason until recently though, he thought as his eyes narrowed on the entrance, was that it allowed him to avoid certain people who kept calling him via floo. At least it did until that certain person walked into the shop and began following him around in a very non-inconspicuous way.

"Potter," he said confronting the boy-wonder at a stack of new books entitled _'The Sporadic Heat… Potions to survive those hot flashes: A guide for women'_ that he'd been 'reading'…_upside down_, "what are you doing here?" Really he should have seen this coming. During their date a few days ago, which it had taken him three weeks to even say yes too, he'd admitted to working here. By avoiding the boy hero at home, it was only a matter of time before the Gryffindor tracked him down outside of the house.

"I want to buy a book."

Draco narrowed his eyes and knocked the book out of his hands. It landed back on the pile. "You don't like to read." Another detail shared over their date. He walked off toward an actual customer who, as he approached her with Potter in tow, actually seemed more interested in the hero than purchasing anything. Draco rolled his eyes and left them to it going now to a mother and daughter who were after a potions text book the girl had lost at school. Because the girl was a student and the term was still on, Draco informed them they were entitled to a forty percent discount. The mother thanked Draco before making her way to the register to make her purchase. Draco watched them go smiling. The smile dropped when Harry Potter came back into his vision.

Harry gave up the pretence. "Why won't you answer my owls?"

"Because they can't talk," Draco said vindictively and walked off again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, I thought we got on really well." He pulled on Draco's elbow to turn him around. "_Really_ well." Draco could see the lust in his eyes. "Why won't you go out with me again?" He stepped closer.

Draco swallowed hard, the close proximity cutting off his sense as well as his oxygen. "Because -"

"Why?" Those green eyes stirred the heat in his stomach and Draco couldn't help but tell the truth to those eyes.

"Because I had sex with you on our first date and I've never done that before, with anyone." He broke free. "And now that you're practically stalking me, I'm not entirely convinced that you're _not_ here for an encore performance."

Harry frowned at him, but Draco didn't miss the quick once over his form received from those eyes. "I want to spend time with you."

Draco snorted. "So you stalk me? I could get fired if you keep turning up here to bother me."

Harry raised his eyebrows and his eyes tracked over Draco's shoulder. Draco turned to see what he was staring at. His boss was at the end of the aisle and smiled brightly waving at them both, ecstatic at having the hero of the wizarding world in his store. "Draco, you could get _promoted_ if I keep turning up here to bother you." Draco turned back after his boss left to see Harry watching him, his handsome features set in an amused grin.

"Urgh!" He pushed the annoying sod. _Damn him and his attractive smiles anyway_. Harry grabbed his hands and pulled him forward, his hands wrapping around him and slowly traversing downward to slide down his back. Draco could feel the hardness in Harry's trousers through the purple robe he wore, the material being thin because the store tended to get over-warm, even in the current winter months. Now, even though it would have been uncomfortable, Draco wished he'd worn more than just a pair of boxers under his robe to help him conceal his own erection, especially now when tall, attractive, dark-haired men held him tight to their bodies and whispered in his ear.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry, did you know that?" Harry pulled away enough to look into his eyes without letting him go too much, lest he run off much like he did the morning after their date. His green eyes hit him with a burning lust that made Draco feel the same heat he did that got him into Potter's bed in the first place. Those eyes spoke of the wrangled sheets they'd occupied for hours, the sweat and breath they'd shared, and the whispers he'd heard in his ear, promising dirty, _dirty_ things. He swallowed hard.

"You said you wanted to buy a book?" he said hoping he sounded more confident that he felt.

The heat gentled to a simmer, letting the triumph shine through. "And I will. Right after you _convince_ me to buy one. I want one of those old books no one would ever want. Could you direct me to the most _unused_ part of this store so I won't have any disruptions while I'm choosing?"

---

Draco winced as his back hit the bookshelf and he arched to lessen the pain. A hand came around to soothe it, apparently feeling guilty, running slowly up his spine. "Ow," he said into the skin of Potter's neck and bit into it lightly to show his disapproval.

"Sorry," he heard and looked up to see those expressive green eyes looking at him. The pain was suddenly non-existent and instead all he felt was a need growing in his belly. A need to be touched, anywhere, right now. A skilful mouth, far to skilful for its own good, began licking and sucking and biting at his neck in random succession, causing his eyes to drift closed and his fingers to clench the material at the neck he was desperately trying to get at. In a moment of inspiration, he tugged the robe off and the t-shirt upward and off putting a stop to all obstacles in the way of his prize. Finely sculpted abdominals met him and his hands ran over them, mapping them out.

He looked up at Harry's face, conveying his need, and moments later Draco moaned into the hard kiss he received when the brunet's tongue stroked his own, and his hands manoeuvred their way into his robe, feeling his flushed skin and slipping his hands beneath the band of his boxers to cup the globes of his arse. Draco rose a little with the gesture moaning into the kiss with abandon and moving his hands into the dark strands of hair to have something to grip onto. A noise alerted them to someone coming and they sprung apart. Harry quickly donned the robe he'd been wearing, hastily kicking the t shirt under the bookshelves and Draco turned around to take down a book he'd spontaneously located. The person, however, was called back by another attendant as they had been going the wrong way. Draco sighed and slipped the book back into place. As he did, he felt Harry move closer, pressing his chest flat against his back, his hard cock rubbing against his arse and Draco new, he _knew_ if there was no cloth there, it would fit perfectly into the crack of his arse cheeks. A hand snaked around Draco's abdomen, undoing the robe he'd rushed to reseal and, reaching into his boxers, it rubbed and caressed his hardness. Draco bit back a moan, his head falling forward with a soft thunk onto the wood of the bookshelf. Both his hands remained high up where he'd replaced the book and he bent forward pressing his arse backward into the hardness behind him.

Harry pushed the robe aside toward the entrance of the aisle, providing a little cover in case anyone came around the corner, and pulled the boxers down in one go. He heard the blond gasp as his erection sprang free and crowded behind him. Draco's pony tail allowed Harry easy access to his neck, to nip and kiss, teasing him as he used his wand to lubricate and stretch his entrance. One hand on his hip and another on his cock Harry guided himself in, hissing at the tight heat that engulfed him. Draco's head came back on his shoulder and he bent his head to kiss Draco's temple softly, closing his eyes to concentrate on staving off his orgasm. Since their date, he'd only had one sided encounters with his right hand, feeling little more than an empty mimic to what Draco had made him feel. He wanted it back as much as he wanted the blond to be beside him. His reactions alone to Harry's ministrations set Harry ablaze with desire and he settled himself in to the hilt, the emptiness finally receding. Slowly he pulled out to thrust back in as deeply as possible only to pull out and do it again.

Draco moaned and put one foot upon the lowest shelf, shifting books aside with his foot, to ease his entry. As he moved back, meeting Harry thrust for thrust, he felt the brunet slide an arm around his waist to move with him. The strokes had him keening and Harry had to put a hand over his mouth to stop the sounds from escaping. Draco bit his bottom lip beneath Harry's hand but a heartfelt groan still escaped. His own hands were trying to seek purchase on the shelves. The old tomes took up most of the room, which made that difficult, though, so he settled with grasping the tops of the books. After a rather forceful thrust straight into his prostate, his hands formed fists, because of his desperate need for something to grab onto, and the books fell making soft thuds on the purple carpeted floor.

"We're going to get _caught_."

"Then stop making noise." Harry pressed his mouth to the nape of Draco's neck, nipping and sucking at the silky skin. Draco moaned and pushed harder into Harry who groaned when Draco clenched down on him. It wasn't enough. He pulled harder on the blond to drive his cock in deeper but it still wasn't enough. With a low growl he separated himself from Draco, admirably ignoring the soft whine he received for his action and desperately spun him around. He fastened his lips to the blond wizard and tugged at one leg lifting it to hook on his hip.

Holding onto the shelf for support, Draco raised his other leg and secured it in a tight grip, locking his legs around the brunet at the ankles. The robe parted wider due to his grip and with a little fumbling and hurried movement, Harry was sliding into him once more. Harry sighed as Draco sat firmly on his hips as deep as he could possibly go. He could see into those slate grey eyes now. That was what he wanted. Using the bookshelves to help him hold up the weight, he let go of Draco's hips and entwined their hands next to the blond's head. Draco's face flushed a light pink and he continued to bite his lip to keep down any harder moans he made. To help him, Harry kissed him thoroughly to swallow any of the sounds before they became public. There was a book digging into his spine and he arched away from it and into the solid body of the brunet before him inadvertently trapping his cock between them and his back arched more into the Gryffindor to get more of the friction.

"Shh," Harry whispered softly kissing him deeply, their tongues battling playfully as his thrusts became purposeful and determined. Their lips pressed together gently when they couldn't concentrate on the two at the same time anymore. Harry moved his head to the juncture between Draco's neck and shoulder breathing in his scent there and closing his eyes in bliss.

Harry panted harder as his pace stepped up out of instinct. The bookshelf shook dubiously with the effort and he bit down on Draco's shoulder as he plunged into him. Draco must have felt he was close, as he pulled his hand away to his own stiff prick and began stroking in time to Harry's fast pistoning motions, the other gripping onto Harry's shoulder to keep him up. Soon the sensations became too much and he trembled in his orgasm, the walls of his sheath rippling and milking Harry of his before he had a chance to recognise the sensation for what it was. Coming down from his high he sagged against the shelves breathing heavily and resting in a mutual silence.

Harry kissed the bruises he had no doubt made against the skin, it being so delicate. His eyes travelled lazily across the books he could see in the next abandoned aisle as he did so. His eyes closed. "Please, go out with me again," he said panting softly into Draco's neck.

Draco idly played with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. "Why should I?" he whispered shakily into his ear.

Harry gave a subtle whine of frustration. "Because I _really do_ like you." He leaned back enough to disrupt Draco's hold making him tighten the grip with his legs and arms, inadvertently tightening _other_ places too. Harry moaned ever so slightly and thrust forward helplessly. The heat surrounding his half hard cock once more made him sigh.

Draco gasped at the feeling in his over-sensitised channel. He chuckled. "Sure you do."

Harry sighed. "Let me prove it to you. How can I prove it to you?" He waited patiently.

Draco watched him. He saw the need in those green eyes to prove himself and looked away to stop himself from kissing the sadness out of them. His gaze landed on the books around him and he looked to his right at the 'obscure' books he'd been leaning on. His gaze travelled upward to a thick tome it had taken him ages to seek the worth of because no one knew what it said or what it was for. Because of this, also, no one ever bought it. "You'll buy that," he said pointing to it. He'd get brilliant commission off the purchase, too. "It's the most expensive book in this section and the third most expensive in the store. I know because I tagged it myself," he said with a semi-proud smile.

Harry seemed confused. "That's all?"

"That… and an extra generous tip of course." He suddenly recognised that he was still connected to Harry. But since the brunet wasn't making anything of it, neither would he. He narrowed his eyes though. "I'm not having sex with you again. For a least four dates," he added when Harry's eyes seemed to show shock and a slight bit of horror.

Harry thought on it. "Two" he bartered.

Draco felt the gaze of Harry's eyes and knew, when he looked into them, that he wouldn't last four anyway. "Three," he said sounding firm, at least.

Harry thrust upward slightly angling again for the bundle of nerves once more. "Two," he said slowly and purposefully. Draco shuddered at the overstimulation and gripped the neck of Harry's robe tight. "Two?" he repeated.

Draco gasped. "Yeah, yeah okay, two's good. But you had better be a good talker," he said saving face. "I'll need favourite colour, worst and best day ever and most embarrassing story, at least."

~fin with a grin~


End file.
